DAUGHTER
by 3H
Summary: The reconciliation of Kuvira and Suyin Beifong... "You were a mentor never a mother, and I was a protege not a daughter."
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

It was finally over.

All the chaos, the strife, the discord and the contention Kuvira had brought upon Republic City, and introduced into the Earth Kingdom, had suddenly ended. She was apprehended, and now in platinum metal hand-cuffs.

Of all the horrible things Kuvira had done, she had apologized to Suyin for creating anguish within the Beifong family. Nevertheless, that apology had fallen on deaf ears.

"You're going to answer for everything you've done," Su ordered.

At her words, Kuvira turned her sight from Suyin. Her disheveled hair loosely fell in her face as her head sunk low. The matriarch's hand pushed at Kuvira's back, as she was led to the only available police car.

Though, before she is placed in the car, Su asks her sister if she may have a moment with the Great Uniter. Giving the go ahead, Lin nods, releases her hold on Kuvira and takes a few steps away to give them women a false sense of privacy.

Holding firmly on to Kuvira's bicep, Suyin gazes at the young woman with a harsh glare_. _Kuvira resists looking at her by staring at her boots as if they could offer redemption. The impassive, practically remorseless, expression on her face infuriated Suying further.

In her annoyance, Suyin harshly tugs Kuvira by the arm. She was hoping to attain complete attention from the girl, but Kuvira's eyes remained glued to the ground.

Suyin wanted to ask_ why._ Why had Kuvira sought so much power? Why did she rip her family apart? What was she trying to accomplish?

However, the words that left her mouth were, "I treated you like a daughter. I-I..."

The second Kuvira's vision shot up to Su's, the words died on her lips.

Under furrowed brows, Kuvira's green eyes quickly brimmed with tears. "No," she shook her head, "you didn't."

"Yes," Suyin stated, "I did."

The young woman straightened her stance, and jutted her chin out. She was trying to exude strength, but her quivering bottom lip told a different story. She was resisting the urge to cry. Her voice roughly trembled as she spoke. "Then why didn't you love me like a daughter?"

Quickly, Suyin released the tight grip she had on Kuvira's arm. The look on Kuvira's face was the exact same pout she had when she was eight years old.

"Come on," Lin interrupted, whisking Kuvira off into the the cop car, "Let's go."

As the car takes her away, Suyin's mind quickly recalls the first time she had seen Kuvira.

{-}{-}{-}

Outside of Zaofu, there had been echoes of rock slides. They had been consistent for nearly two hours. Wanting to be proactive, and protect her city, Suyin had gone to investigate. The sounds could have been a threat of some sort. What she found was the thunderous sounds had been a small child tossing rocks and slinging rubble at the side of a mountain.

Suyin watched as the girl molded large pieces of earth, the size of a sato-moblie, and tossed them in great frustration. She had to admit she was impressed with the little girl's strength. Curiously, Suyin watched and with each kick and toss of earth, she heard screams coming from the girl.

It was evident, the child was wearing herself out and extremely upset.

The rumbling of earth stopped when the girl remained still. Tears were streaming down her face. The child frantically searched for breath, and faltered in which direction she should step in.

Rather than making up her mind, she sunk to her knees on the ground and buried her face in her hands. She whimpered and her body shuddered.

Finally, Suyin couldn't take her anguish anymore. "Hello?"

Quickly, the girl stood up and began wiping her tears away with the backs of her hands. She sniffled, but didn't speak a word.

"Where are your parents?"

The girl shrugged. Her lip quivered as she blubbered, " I don't know?"

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Heavy tears began streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head.

Suyin then decided the best thing would be to get the child cleaned up, food in her belly and a good night's rest. By then she would be calmer and Suyin could get her home.

Suyin knelt down and looked into the girl's green eyes. "How would you like to come with me? I can give you some food and you can get some sleep."

"On an bed?"

"On a bed," Su promised. "Then we'll figure out what to do. Okay?"

The girl nodded her head once, and agreed, "Okay."

Standing up, Suyin peered down at the girl and stuck her hand out. She introduced herself then asked, "And what's your name?"

The child's eyes panned between the hand and Su's as she hesitantly placed her hand in Su's.

"Kuvira," she finally said.

"Well Kuvira, wipe those tears away," she spoke with a smile, "Crying never solves anything."

{-}{-}{-}

As Suyin looked at the tail lights of the cop car that carried Kuvira away to a cell, it dawned on her that she had never asked how Kuvira was feeling that first day they met. She had simply intended to feed her, and send her on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The LoK finale has left me unsatisfied for several reasons. The big one was Kuvira's development and backstory... This is going to be a very straight forward "mini" story, with short chapters and not much description. Much Love and Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Stepping outside her home, Suyin looks up at the night sky littered with specks of shining stars. The absence of the domes were constant reminder of Kuvira. Her last words had been haunting her for weeks. Had she really not loved her like a daughter?

A shuffling of foot steps had pulled her attention from the star littered purple sky. Suyin was surprised to find her eldest son walking up the steps with a satchel slung across his chest. That was curious, he was supposed to be in Republic City. "Bataar?" she said, "I didn't expect you back so soon. How's Opal and your Aunt Lin?"

"I-I didn't go to Republic City," he retorted, hardly looking his mother in the eyes, before stepping into the Beifong home.

At her son's heels, Suyin questioned him. "I thought you were helping Asami and Varrick with the new construction? Your father left yesterday to meet you."

Bataar came to a halt, then pivoted on his heel to face his mother. He gazed down at her, shamelessly informing, "I went to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What for?" Suyin demanded.

Despite knowing this may result in an argument, he says, "Chief Tonraq _owes_ Kuvira. I just thought..." Bataar faltered and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "I don't want her to live out her life, _alone_, in a prison cell."

"Bataar, it's done. She's been sentenced."

"I know that,"he acknowledged with sad, almost dead, eyes. "Tonraq said the same thing."

Visibly disheartened by this news, Bataar sauntered towards his room, and as any good mother did when her child was in distress, she went to console him. She stood at his door seal watching as he gathered some blueprints he had been working on. One in particular had been rolled out across his desk, and he took a seat to look it over.

Although, Bataar couldn't focus. He pushed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

These past few months Suyin had noticed her son's dolent behavior. She had also seen the resolve he had to get Kuvira out of prison. Regardless of what Kuvira had done, it was apparent Bataar still cared about her. He probably always would, and he wanted to do what he could to make her life a bit easier. Though, this hardly made sense. What was he trying to do? Trying to find Kuvira asylum in the Southern Water Tribe was as pointless as trying to control the weather. She had been sentenced. She was in prison. For life.

Mother and son made eye contact. His eyes now glazed over. In his despair, he murmured, "I-I really miss her."

"After all she's done? How could you still miss her? She tore our family apart. She took you from me-"

"No," Bataar interrupted, shaking his head, "She didn't."

"_Yes_ she did."

In a matter-of-fact tone, he stated, "I should be in that prison with her."

"Maybe," Su admitted, " but I've pulled some strings."

"Why? I knew what I was doing mother. I turned my back on the family, I threw you all into a prison. I built that spirit vine weapon. It was clear to me that people might die. I'm _not_ innocent. Kuvira didn't brain wash me, or manipulate me. We did this _together_. So why am I considered innocent and she's guilty? How did I not get a sentencing? Why pull strings for me?"

Stepping deeper into the bedroom, Suyin fiercely said, "I _did_ it because you're my son."

Then Bataar asked, "What about Kuv_ira?" _

"What about her?"

Bataar furrowed his brows. "How can you say you thought of her as a daughter, but never treat her as one?"

Suyin's mouth hung open, shocked by her son's accusing tone. Suddenly, she wondered what Bataar and Kuvira had been discussing all these years. There were many things she did not understand about her son's relationship with Kuvira, but maybe she should try to accept that they had loved one another. Kuvira hadn't influenced her Bataar's choices, he had followed her willingly.

And if she considered Kuvira a daughter, why did she made exceptions for Bataar, but not her?

Suyin shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>AN: You know your obsession is bad when you start dreaming about it...UGH... I'm just falling more and more in love with Kuvira and despising the fact that we know so little about her. Anyways, sorry for the shoddy writing but there's a reason I'm being lazy. Just to let ya'll know once this "mini" story is over, I'll be working__ on a Kuvira centered fanfic called; Spirit of Peace:Kuvira's Redemption with Kalamantige (a.k.a. nocturnal-eyes) She's already done some AMAZING concept art for the fic. You can find the link on my profile. Oh side note, I read somewhere that Bryke confirmed Kuvira was 21 years old... does anyone know if this is __true?_


End file.
